


Hair

by Augustus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-09
Updated: 2005-01-09
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: A week of hair.





	

On Monday, Lily wore her hair in two neat plaits. James tugged each of them in turn. 

On Tuesday, Lily had a ponytail. James made jokes about horses and flies whenever she was nearby. 

On Wednesday, Lily opted for pigtails. James giggled and oinked when she looked away. 

On Thursday, Lily twisted her hair into a braid. James told her she looked middle-aged. 

On Friday, Lily wore a band in her hair. James had fun pulling it out and tossing it away. 

On weekends, Lily left her hair out. James was too busy staring to bother teasing her at all.


End file.
